Nuestra Historia
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Para MK the Wicked! un Harry y Draco


**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui) **

**Para: Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**

**Libro: Harry Potter**

**Pareja(s): Draco y Harry**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Y llegamos a esto…**

_EL CASTIGO DE DRACO_

En una casa abandonada lejos de la antigua mansión Riddle y en una noche sin estrellas se pueden escuchar los gritos de dolor de un joven no mayor de 18 años, el nombre de dicho chico es Draco Malfoy.

El motivo de sus gritos desgarradores era la tortura que le propiciaba Voldemort, un temido mago oscuro, que buscaba matar a Harry Potter. Aquél muchacho de ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de relámpago en su frente.

Su castigo eran los Cruciatus de todos los seguidores de Voldemort, inclusive su padre se había unido en su contra. Su padrino no estaba porque él tenía otros asuntos pendientes.

Su corazón dolía, sabía que él era débil por no poder matar a Dumbledore cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero en verdad Draco no quería ese destino a nadie que estuviera desarmado, y Dumbledore lo estaba.

Silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, tanto era su dolor que no podía dejar de llorar, sabía que eso era lo que querían los que lo estaban torturando pero no lo podía evitar.

Voldemort al ver que las barreras mentales de Draco disminuían decidió dar una vuelta por la mente del joven de cabellos rubios, que ahora estaba al borde de la inconciencia.

Vio recuerdos de la infancia del joven, como siempre era tratado como rey y como su padre le lanzaba Cruciatus para que se volviera más fuerte, y eso le causaba risa, porque ahora, con los hechizos que le habían lanzado el joven era una sombra de lo que era.

Tan feliz estaba Voldemort que sus barreras para evitar que Harry Potter viera sus pensamientos decayeron rápidamente y sin darse cuenta la imagen de la tortura por la que pasaba el Slytherin al igual que parte de su niñez se vieron a través de sueños en la mente del joven Griffindor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En una cama lejos del lugar de los hechos un joven de cabello azabache y ojos increíblemente verdes despertaba de lo que pensaba había sido una pesadilla muy real.

En su sueño pudo ver a un Draco no mayor a 4 años yendo a donde su padre solo para que en lugar de recibir un cálido abrazo recibiera un Cruciatus, y una fuerte reprimenda de su padre sobre no mostrar cariño ante los demás, por ser una señal de debilidad.

Pero ahí no acababa la cosa, entre otras, también había visto al Draco actual siendo torturado por Voldemort y sus secuaces. Esto bien no le hubiera importado ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, pero la imagen del Draco de 4 años le hacía ver como había crecido y porque era así en la actualidad.

Levantándose suavemente de la cama, bajó las escaleras de la casa que había sido de Sirius, para buscar alimento.

Al llegar a las cocinas, vio que toda la Orden estaba ahí desayunando, cortésmente saludo a todos y se sirvió unos Hot cakes y un jugo de manzana.

Molly Weasley había notado que Harry no estaba como de costumbre, pero no lo había presionado, puesto que sabía que el chico se podía cuidar por sí mismo.

Al cabo de unas horas Harry Potter había salido de la casa que había sido de la honorable familia Black a caminar un rato por el parque, y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando en medio de la calle ve a un joven de cabello rubio, ojos plateados tirado con manchas de sangre saliendo de su cara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo levantó y llevó a la casa de donde había salido minutos atrás.

Al momento de entrar, la Orden vio como Harry cargaba a un herido, lo ayudaron en lo que pudieron, hasta que el joven rubio recuperara la conciencia.

Harry pensó en su sueño y como este parecía que había sido realidad, lo cual le hacía ver que el joven que estaba acostado frente a él no era tan malo como en un principio lo había pensado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En un lugar muy lejos de la casa de Sirius, un mago montaba en cólera por haber dejado escapar a cierto rubio que era torturado minutos atrás.

Mandó a llamar a sus sirvientes para que lo buscaran en las cercanías del lugar, pero ninguno tuvo el éxito esperado.

El mago, en medio de su coraje, mató al padre del rubio de ojos platinados, pensaba seguir con el padrino de dicho muchacho, pero aun necesitaba de la ayuda del mejor mago en pociones que conocía.

Decidió que lo dejaría libre un rato, solo porque estaba mal herido y sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran de cero.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_AMIGOS EN LUGARES INESPERADOS_

Draco Malfoy se empezaba a despertar, miro su alrededor y vio a su lado a su antiguo enemigo, Harry Potter.

No sabía el motivo pero, el saber que tenía a alguien a su lado lo hacía sentir mejor.

Quiso sonreír pero el cuerpo le dolía, los Cruciatus lo habían dejado en pésima forma, en verdad era un milagro que siguiera vivo.

Harry, al notar que el cuerpo a su lado se movía decidió ver que pasaba. Al levantarse vio que su rubio enemigo se había despertado y decidió que era hora de atender al herido.

Esta bien que Draco sea su enemigo, pero no por eso lo iba a abandonar en un momento en el que se veía que lo necesitaba.

Draco se había conmovido por el gesto de su rival, lo cual lo llevó a dar una pequeña sonrisa mientras que unas traviesas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

Harry, quien regresaba de la cocina con un vaso de agua y un poco de alimento para Draco, vio la escena y no pudo evitar sonreír, ver como su enemigo se alegraba de tener a alguien con él le daba una felicidad que no podía explicar.

Al notar el regreso del joven de ojos verdes, Draco volvió a poner su cara de siempre, con una mueca de superioridad que siempre traía consigo.

Harry se desilusionó un poco al ver esa actitud pero decidió que no le afectaría demasiado, después de todo su enemigo acababa de pasar por malos momentos y esa actitud era comprensible.

Al ver que tendrían que convivir un tiempo, ambos decidieron que sería una buena opción el tener una tregua temporal de ese instante hasta que terminara la guerra.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_¿QUÉ HACE MALFOY AQUÍ?_

Al día siguiente de que Draco y Harry realizaron la tregua, a la casa de Sirius, llegaron Ron y Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos sabía de la presencia del rubio Slytherin, por lo cual al momento de verlo no pudo Ron evitar su sorpresa al verlo en el cuarto de los invitados.

"¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?" Preguntaba con enojo Ron.

"Ron, veras..." Empezaba a hablar Harry sin embargo, Hermione siendo observadora notó las heridas de Malfoy y de un buen golpe en el pie calló al pelirrojo.

Harry le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Hermione, mientras que ella le daba una sonrisa amigable.

Ron no comprendía el comportamiento de sus dos amigos, según su punto de vista parecían que compartían un secreto del cual Ron no se podía enterar.

Eso no le hacía mucha gracia, porque se sentía olvidado. Silenciosamente salió del cuarto sin que Malfoy, Hermione o Harry se diera cuenta de lo sucedido.

Después de que Ron salió del cuarto, Malfoy se había vuelto a dormir, mientras que el resto de los ocupantes notaban la ausencia de su pelirrojo amigo.

Aprovechando ese momento, Harry le contó la historia a Hermione, quien escuchaba atenta a su amigo.

Al finalizar su relato, Hermione se acerco a Draco y vio con atención sus heridas, de eso, logro hacer un examen básico sobre la salud del rubio, sin duda alguna la chica era inteligente.

Tenía heridas internas por los Cruciatus, un hueso tenía una fisura, y todo lo anterior se le aumento la cantidad de estrés y cansancio que traía de antes el chico de ojos plateados.

Harry sentía pena por el otro joven, y en el momento en el que Hermione le dijo lo que posiblemente tenía, no lo dudo ni un instante y juró que de ese momento en adelante protegería a Draco Malfoy, aun si su vida dependía de ello.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, sabía la situación, y no pudo más que abrazar a Harry y decirle lo noble que era esa acción.

Con todo ese ruido Malfoy se despertó, sonrío para Harry y Hermione, se intentó parar, sin mucho éxito, pero con la ayuda de Harry y Hermione logró bajar las escaleras y saludar a los demás.

Sabía de antemano que hablar con Ron sería complicado, más no espero que fuera tanto, el chico de cabellos rojos no lo quería ni ver, sabía que se lo merecía por como los había tratado pero su actitud aun le dolía.

Hermione habló con Ron sobre la situación y logró hacer que su pelirrojo amigo comprendiera la situación.

El tiempo paso muy rápido, a los pocos días Draco estaba mejor que cuando fue encontrado por Harry.

Aun así, se negaba a hablar sobre lo que le paso, sólo mencionaba una palabra _Cruciatus_ por la expresión en su cara es algo que el prefería olvidar.

Nadie le recordó el tema después de eso.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**TU DOLOR ES MI DOLOR**_

El joven Slytherin se había recuperado por completo, eso, solo en lo físico, emocionalmente aun estaba en proceso de reconstrucción.

Ver como su propia sangre lo lastimaba le dolía mucho, pero ahora sabía que contaba con verdaderos amigos, los cuales, para la ironía del asunto, habían sido sus enemigos.

Sabía ahora el buen corazón de cada uno de ellos, de hecho la frase que le dijo Harry cuando recién lo encontró y que no pudo olvidar le daban un sentimiento de calidez en su pecho.

"_Tu dolor es mi dolor, no estas solo"_

Fueron las únicas palabras que necesito decir el chico de ojos esmeraldas para tener en su palma a Draco Malfoy.

Ahora confiaba en el chico, y no solo en él, aunque le doliera admitirlo, ahora confiaba también en Granger y Weasley, muy para su sorpresa, cuando pasó eso, ni Draco Malfoy lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Aunque su relación de amistad distaba mucho de ser la mejor, mínimo se toleraban.

La Orden del Fénix aun no tenia pistas sobre el escondite de Voldemort, pero lo hacían lo mejor que podían.

Tonks, y otros miembros estaban en vigilancia médica en St. Mungo por causas desconocidas, pero suponían que era el ataque de los secuaces de Voldemort.

Nadie estaba tranquilo, el ambiente olía a sangre, dolor y lágrimas.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y ahora Draco, regresaron en esa semana a Hogwarts. McGonagall había mandado a comprar sus libros, con Dumbledore muerto y la traición de Severus, no se podía dar el lujo de tener estudiantes vagando por ahí.

Prisión, esa palabra rondaba la mente del joven Griffindor. No podía salir cuando quisiera, tenia guardias por todos lados, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Le incomodaba, pero, sabía que no podía hacer nada, la ultima voluntad de Sirius y de Dumbledore, por no mencionar de sus padres era el que el estuviera siempre a salvo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**SABES QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO SIEMPRE**_

Draco sabía de la situación de Harry, y le enfurecía, el se repetía, '_Te enojas porque es tu amigo'_ sin embargo su corazón le decía otra cosa '_Estas asi porque te gusta, es mas, posiblemente lo ames, no lo niegues_' pero testarudo como es, ignoro a su corazón y se fue mas por la parte lógica.

Al iniciar el término Draco y Harry no se veían mucho por estar en diferentes casas. Y cuando se veían, ya no discutían, sino que se trataban como los grandes amigos que se habían hecho.

Como paso todo, los demás no supieron, solo se enteraron cuando un día los vieron abrazados en una especie de consolación, malinterpretando todo y haciendo surgir rumores de que eran novios y por eso ya no discutían como antes.

Ese rumor no les afectaba, mientras supieran la verdad al diablo con lo demás, si querían pensar eso, muy su decisión. No callaron los rumores.

Se veían más y más frecuente, hasta que McGonagall cansada de la situación cambio de casa al rubio. Ahora era un Griffindor más.

Esto alegro a ambos muchachos, pero los miembros de la casa de la serpiente no estaban contentos, la mayoría eran hijos de los seguidores de Voldemort, y harían pagar a Draco su traición.

Todos los Slytherins que eran descendientes de los súbditos de Voldemort conocían la historia y buscaban torturar al rubio.

Draco cuando no estaba con sus amigos nuevos, era cruelmente molestado por los de su antigua casa, inclusive Blaise Zabini, a quien consideraba un hermano, lo estaba lastimando.

Blaise prefirió una tortura peor, la psicológica, con la cual sabia que podia destruir al rubio, ya que este era débil por ese lado.

De no haber sido porque Harry andaba viendo el mapa del merodeador, y de ver que Draco no estaba solo, vio quien estaba con el y decidió ver si todo estaba bien, cuidando del otro chico a la distancia.

Pero la sorpresa fue grande, de haber llegado unos minutos mas tarde Draco hubiera sido cruelmente violado por el Slyterin.

Harry ardía en coraje, ¿cómo podía un amigo, ex-compañero de casa de Draco hacer algo semejante? Tras casi matar al joven que había osado poner sus manos en Malfoy decidió llevarlo a la seguridad de la torre de Griffindor.

Una vez ahí, calmo a su acompañante, el cual, con la sola presencia de Harry se había calmado.

Antes de caer en un profundo sueño escucho la voz de cierto chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabello negro, las palabras que escucho fueron:

"_Sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre._"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

EL INICIO DE LA GUERRA 

Un día cualquiera, en Hogwarts, había mucha ansiedad en el castillo, los jóvenes corrían de un lado a otro.

Luces de colores se veían en todas las direcciones, sin duda, eran hechizos.

McGonagall, haciendo uso de su presencia calmo a los alumnos, sabia que si el pánico los invadía las bajas de alumnos serian muchas.

Era notorio también que sin Dumbledore eran muy vulnerables. Y la única persona que podía acabar con Voldemort era Harry.

'_Niños que aun estudian no deberían de pasar por esto, es injusto_' Pensaba McGonagall mientras recordaba con lagrimas en los ojos cuando recién se formo la Armada de Dumbledore.

Sabía de su formación, y calló, solo para que el sapo que los había invadido por parte del ministerio de magia se frustrara un poco.

Draco Malfoy andaba en un pasillo cuando lo escucho, sin duda alguna eran ellos.

Los secuaces de Voldemort se habían metido a Hogwarts.

En el cielo se podía observar la marca tenebrosa de Tom Riddle.

Seguro que en estos momentos todos sabían de la invasión que sufría su escuela, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación de no saber donde estaba Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Corrió y corrió, hasta que por fin lo encontró, Estaba en medio de un circulo de hombres enmascarados, seguidores fieles de Riddle.

"Que cobardes son, ¿necesitan a 10 de ustedes para eliminar a Harry Potter? Pensé que eran mas hábiles que eso" Decia Malfoy mientras sin necesidad de murmurar lanzaba hechizos con su varita.

"Draco... " Murmuro el pelinegro, quien no quería mas muertes, sus dos amigos, Ron y Hermione habían muerto a causa de un Avedra que fue lanzado a Harry, pero por protegerlo, perdieron sus vidas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

LA BATALLA FINAL 

Había cadáveres en todos lados, lo que antes había sido un lugar donde se veían amigos, ahora era una tumba.

Maestros, alumnos y algunos animales mágicos yacían en el piso muertos.

Nadie lloraba, ahora no podían hacerlo, necesitaban eliminar a Voldemort.

Gracias a la ayuda de algunos maestros, Harry estaba frente a frente con Voldemort en un duelo a muerte.

A penas y podía esquivar los hechizos, pero de la nada salio volando Fawkes y como lo había hecho en su segundo año, volvió a ayudar a Harry al darle la espada de Griffindor.

Gracias a ser muy bueno en correr (algo había tenido de bueno huir siempre de su primo) logro atacar por atrás a Voldemort logrando rebanarle la cabeza.

Los pocos seguidores que había de Voldemort huyeron al ver como su maestro y mas fuerte mago que conocían, estaba muerto.

Draco no espero mas y corrió hacia donde Harry estaba para abrazarlo. Antes de que Harry huyera de Voldemort y lo atacara por detrás, había visto los cuerpos inertes de Hermione y Ron.

No se lo había podido creer, sus únicos amigos estaban muertos.

Fue entonces que vio la intención de Harry y atrajo para si a Voldemort, quien lo quería torturar un poco antes de matarlo, por haberse escapado.

Fue cuando Harry vio su oportunidad y le corto la cabeza.

Ahora ambos amigos iban rumbo al castillo, para ver las perdidas que hubo, solo pocos murieron en batalla.

Entre algunos de ellos destacaban Ron Weasley y su hermana Ginny, así como Hermione Granger, Hagrid y por supuesto, Fawkes, aunque el ultimo logro revivir por la cualidad que poseen los fénix.

El funeral fue silencioso, nadie decía nada, lagrimas silenciosas rodaban en las mejillas de cada uno de los sobrevivientes.

Al final Draco y Harry habían decidido vivir juntos, eso si, todo esto después de matar a Snape, ya que no querían a nadie que los molestara, siendo seguidores de Voldemort.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hola!!!

XD Se que el final es bien parco, pero no sabia que mas poner XD

Espero que te haya gustado MK!! XD

¿Les gusto? ¿Algun jitomatazo? ¿Amenaza de muerte? ¿Howler?

Cuidense!!!

Jya ne!!!

---Senko---


End file.
